Detention with Naruto
by ImmaLOSER
Summary: Hinata's never at ease in Danzo's strict class. What happens when she is tied to Naruto and getting the same detention with him? Will she get her task done? Or end up doing something else...find out. HATE SUMMARIES! IMMALOSER!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san owns Naruto. I'm merely a fan. ImmaLOSER.

DETENTION WITH NARUTO

Danzo, their history teacher was writing a timeline of the history of the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. The room was very silent except for the scribbling noises of pens on paper. Students were writing furiously as they can in order to catch up with Danzo's time limit for taking down notes.

"I want you to copy all of these.", Danzo said with a straight face. "in 30 seconds you'll be answering a seatwork using the information you jotted down."

The class moaned and whined upon hearing Danzo's unbelievable statement. This was the third time Danzo's giving them very short time limits to copy something. Their hands were already numb and aching- a lot harder job than mastering summoning in Kakashi's still they rather not complain or else Danzo would bite their heads off- in other words torture them more.

At the far left corner of the room, a raven haired girl with lavender pupiless eyes was sitting silently obviously writing under time pressure. She too was suffering the same fate as the class. "At least, he didn't shortened the time to 5 seconds just like before.", Hinata thought in her seat. Her heart was abnormally pounding every second. For Hinata, Danzo's class was the most scary and threatening class she has. Danzo's strict personality reminded her of Hyuuga Hiashi, her very stern father. Hinata's hammering heart told her there's going to happen soon. And she was right.

"NARUTO!" Danzo's voice boomed inside the closed classroom. Everyone stopped writing and turned their heads to Naruto who was apparently doing nothing but sitting back on the chair. Hinata was unable to move for the named called was her crush Naruto whose seat was situated diagonally from her. So she just bowed her head and continued writing. "What did Naruto do this time?", Hinata watched Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

_Every one is watching him too. It shouldn't hurt to take a look_. As she lifted up her eyes from the desk, a puff of smoke whitened her sight and the next thing she knew Naruto was gone and the class bursted into laughter_. It was a bunshin?, _Hinata asked herself.

"Yeah! That was cool!", Kiba shouted laughing his ass off.

"Troublesome…", Shikamaru complained.

"Dobe.", Sasuke added.

"That idiot!" Sakura cursed.

_N-naruto- kun…_ Hinata said with a worried glance at the empty chair.

A word from Danzo made the class back to the normal serious mode again. Just as a Danzo turned back to write on the whiteboard, a blonde six-footer stood at the classroom door looking exhausted from running.

"Sir.", the six-footer said. And Danzo turned to face him. "I was in the comfort room. I thought you were busy writing down so I just nade a kagebunshin and went out without permission. I'm sorry sir.", Naruto explained hoping Danzo would understand. Some classmates chuckled.

_N-naruto-kun you've really grown.. Not just physically but mentally too. _Hinata complimented on Naruto's action. Her cheeks blushed to a slight shade of pink_. I wonder if I have grown too. _

"Sit down, Uzumaki.", Danzo demanded. "You have already made a great commotion in this class." Hinata watched the blonde Naruto walk up to his chair.

"And detention after class, Naruto. In my office."

"Oww!!!.." The class made an amused noise. They knew that Danzo's detentions were the worst among the worst.

"No problem, sir", Naruto replied with confidence. He should be able to handle this since he already got use to it.

"Good luck, Naruto!", someone shouted in the class' noise.

"Yeah!", Naruto said with his signature grin.

_N-naruto-kun… I wish I could say that too. You're always so brave. _Hinata said in her thoughts. _Will you be okay?_

* * *

Okay I ended it here. I don't know what is going to happen next. How should I put Hinata in the detention with Naruto????

Awww.. I feel so lazy to type my draft right now. Some other things keep bothering my head like school work. I need to study for the exams tomorrow but here I am making fanfics.

I suck.


End file.
